The First Snowfall
by Tei Hune
Summary: Estel's first snowfall. Though he will learn that even beauties have dangers.


Early one morning, Estel woke to a chilling cold. Apparently, he had kicked off his blankets during the night. As he pulled them over his shoulders, he saw something unusual outside. It was strange, what ever it was, and so he got out of bed and changed his clothes. He had decided that he could not fall asleep again. Besides, it was already early in the morning. Peeking out of his door, he saw no one. It seems that Glorifindel was not patrolling around this morning. Closing the door gently, as to make sure that he woke no one up, he made his way silently through the corridors.

Estel had been brought to Rivendell by his mother when he was two years of age. Now, five years later, the human boy still gapes at the wonders of his elven refuge. Rivendell was one of the last elven refuges in Middle Earth. Its walls were carefully guarded, though not many are crazy enough to take on an elf. Inside, lush forest surrounds it, while a stream runs past it. The mansion itself was a wonder. Its walls and pillars were beautifully carved, furnished with furnitures that looked too beautiful to sit on. Yes, he thought as he opened a door and entered his mother and father's chamber, this is my home.

He found his adopted parents still sleeping inside. Estel went up to his father and tug on his sleeve.

"Ada." He called. "Ada, wake up."

It was impossible to tell whether he had woken up his father or not, for elves always sleep with their eyes open. But when his father blinked, he knew he had succeeded.

            Elrond stifled a yawn as he turned to face his son. "What would be so important that I must wake to at this hour?" He asked.

            "There's something white outside, Ada. It covered everything." The boy replied.

            Elrond smiled. He knew what it was that he mortal son was talking about. It seems like yesterday when he had shown his own two sons the same thing. "It is snow, Estel." He told the boy, who's eyes now changed from curiosity to wonder. "If you wish to explore it, ask Elrohir and Elladan to go with you."

            "I will Ada." Estel said before rushing out the door. With a sigh, Elrond went back to sleep.

            Estel's excitement grew as he dashed down the halls. He had heard of snow before, and had admired its beauty in pictures. Now he would be able to see and touch it for himself. During the first five years of his life, he had been too young to understand, and was kept indoor during cold weathers. He had missed winter last year because he and his adoptive family had gone to Mirkwood to visit Prince Legolas and King Thranduil. In the Mirkwood, there was no such thing as snow. Estel didn't even bother to knock before bursting into Elrohir's room. He found both of his brothers there, standing at the window. The twins did not turn around to see who was there. Estel knew why: human's steps are heavier than elves' footsteps to their elf ears, and so his brothers had heard him before he opened the door.

            "Can we go outside?" Estel was asked excitedly. "To see the snow?"

            But they did not turn around nor answer him. Confused, Estel went nearer, and stepped into the light. Before he knew what was happening, his brothers tackled him from behind, and, pinning him down, tickled him mercilessly. 

            "Stop it!!!" Estel managed to say between laughs. "Stop!!!"

            Chuckling, Elrohir and Elladan stood, helping their little brother up as well. The twins were near adulthood now, but still enjoy playing practical pranks.

            "Alright." Elladan said, heading towards the door. "Let's go outside."

            When they arrived at the garden, Estel was glad that he had put on warm clothing. The scene before him was beautiful, yes, but the temperature was bitter cold. A layer of snow coated everything, making it look like a cake with vanilla frosting. Since this was the first snowfall of the year, the flowers were not yet dead. They had opened up when the first rays of sunlight reached them, spreading their petals to reveal magnificent colors. Bending down, he scooped up a handful of snow. The stuff was wet, and felt like finely grained ice. Before it could melt in his hands, Estel shaped it into a ball and threw it at Elrohir. 

Taken by surprise, the elf lost his footing and went down face first into the snow. Seeing a battle starting, Elladan rushed to climb a tree. He watched now as Elrohir formed a snowball of his own, ready to throw it at Estel. Before he could, however, the boy made a run out of the garden and into the woods. Laughing, Elrohir went after him. Elladan had no trouble keeping up. The branches of the trees were like a super highway, and it was easy for him to travel branch to branch. But soon, they lost the boy.

As Elrohir searched the ground, Elladan went up to the highest point of the highest tree he could find. They were rather far into the woods now. If Estel cross the river, he would be outside of Rivendell, and vulnerable to orcs attack. Elladan spotted him. Estel was near the river, with had frozen overnight had was coated with a layer of snow. To the untrained eyes, it would have looked like the ground. Calling to Elrohir, Elladan hopped from branch to branch, desperate to reach his young brother before he reached the river. Even though the river was frozen, it was only a thin layer on top. Underneath, chilling rapids dash above the sharp rocks at the bottom. Elladan made it, though he had to fling himself from the tree to be able to reach Estel.

"Don't go any further." He warned his brother as he stooped to catch his breath. "The river is just up ahead."

Peering over his brother's shoulder, Estel now heard the rushing water. It was hard to hear anything other than his own breath while he was running, but now Estel realized the danger he had almost gotten into.

"I'm sorry, Adas." He whispered.

"No problem, little brother." Elrohir had caught up with them now. "Ada would have had our necks if we let anything happen to you. Now, let's go home." Elladan and Elrohir started back.

With a smile, Estel ran to catch up with them.

**The End**

Translations:

_Ada__: Father_

_Adas__: Brother_

**Disclaimers: **Tolkien owns LOTR and all its characters and places, I own the plot to this story.


End file.
